User blog:Fobarimperius/Scartoren, Beginner of Fist
Back to main navigation Status Basic Name: Scartoren, Beginner of the Fist Class: Fist Fighter Rank: Beginner Music: Ar Tonelico 2 - Indra Image: Custom Boss Track: Fist Dfficulty: 4-10 (Intermediate) Stats Lv: 215 HP: 155163 SP: 8585 ATK: 3415 DEF: 3365 INT: 1652 RES: 2553 HIT: 1899 SPD: 2463 Logistics COUNTER: 3 MV: 4 JM: 20 TW: 6 CRIT: 16% Resistances FIRE: 15% WATER: 15% WIND: 15% STAR: 0% FIST: -35% GUN: 0% SWORD: 40% AXE: 40% SPEAR: 0% STAFF: 0% BOW: 0% MONSTER: -20% Mastery Fist: A: 10 Armor: B: 10 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common Unique Fighting Aura: Enemies within 2 have a movement of 1 Common None Specials Offensive Fist Skill: Spine Cracker 20: C+ Fist Skill: Chi Blast 20: C+ Fist Skill: Knowledge 19: SS Triple Strike 20: B Phantom Blow 20: D+ Hurricane Blow 19: B+ Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon: Power Knuckles Armor 1: Cuffs Overload Spirited Tempest: All stats doubled for 2 turns Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to expand Intro After Overlord, you hear of another warrior of this Brother of the Fist fighting style. He is a roaming bandit known as Scartoren. He is rumored to be very lethal, and extremely adept at what he does. You search for him when you can, but find him elusive. It takes some time, but you come to a small town. to your shock, you see the street littered with viscera and corpses, brutal destruction of human beings by incredible blunt force. After nearly four weeks of hunting after defeating Overlord, you're surprised to find Scartoren in this town. It doesn't take a genius to know the only man standing is the one responsible for the carnage, and you call out to him by name. He turns his head to look at you, and you explain you faced a man named Overlord, a powerful fighter that controlled the same fighting style that Scartoren himself is rumored to use. SCARTOREN: Yeah, I do use the Brother of the Fist fighting style, but I don't have any intention of teaching someone like you. As Scartoren approaches, you ask him whom you could learn it from, as it seems powerful. SCARTOREN: it is powerful. I learned it only two months ago, a fighting style that requires no training. After minutes, you learn everything you need to use these deadly skills. Too bad for you, you'll never get the chance to learn them. Realizing the futility of running, you brace for combat. Win Scartoren lays on the ground, bruised and battered. You weren't sure how this fight was going to go, but it seems you won without dying despite the odds. SCARTOREN: *cough**cough* is that all?... I won't be... defeated like this... Despite his big words, you can clearly see that he couldn't continue even if he wanted. Your interest turns to surprise when Scartoren's expression changes, a look of shock and terror sweeps over him, his mouth hangs open, pupils dilated, and his arms trembling. he stares down at his blood as it slowly changes color to black. SCARTOREN: I can... I can see something. With no warning, Scartoren is grabbed by a fist barely big enough for the puddle. He is grappled with intense ferocity as the hand tries to jam his body, far too large for the hole, into the ground. He cannot fight back as he feels his body stretched to its limits, unable to escape the intense power that is dragging him in SCARTOREN: NO! STOP! THIS HURTS!!! ASMISSA!!! ASMISSA HELP ME!!! AAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! With a loud crunch, Scartoren's body finally gives in, and his back is snapped in half as he is violently drug into the puddle like a snapped board. Within seconds, the puddle vanishes. Proof of Scartoren's existence vanishes entirely. If not for the fact that you knew he was the one responsible for the massacre, his existence fades. You decide it's best to leave town before you're blamed for this. On top of that, you have a name to look for: Asmissa. Lose You tried your best, but this fighting style proves to be far stronger than anticipated. It's as if he has the power of gods themselves in his fists, and every blow is so potent, that you can feel the smashed bones, ruptured organs, and blood leaking from nearly every limb. You can barely think as your life is draining quickly, and cold begins overtaking your body. SCARTOREN: *chuckles* Nice try, but this style is unstoppable. I can do whatever I want, take whatever I want, have whatever I want. I won't lose to you, to the police, to anyone. Scaroten walks over to you and squats down, looking at your pained expressions SCARTOREN: Have fun dying, I won't even finish you. With that, you watch as he walks away. Slowly your vision fades, you can feel yourself dying. It can't... end... like... Category:Blog posts